Im Just Me
by Nadine-Penguin
Summary: First time Katie Bell Oliver Wood fic. Also includes Cedric Diggory and Alicia Spinnit. Confusing love triangles all round as Katie works out what she wants
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! Having always wanted to write a katie/oliver/cedric/alicia fic I have decided to! Please review. I love to get reviews. they are SO exciting. *claps* yayayay. Ok well see you at the bottom! Love Moi!  
  
I'm Just Me (Chapter 1)  
  
Hi I'm Katie Bell, I'm 17 and I'm about to start my 7th year in Hogwarts. I play quidditch and I'm in the Gryffindor team. My best friend is Alicia Spinnet she also plays. So does Angelina Johnson, who I'm also close to. I share a dorm with Angelina, Alicia and Karla Jacobs.  
  
See I'm a pure-blood, but my mum's sister is a half-blood and her husband is a muggle, and we are staying with them for the summer. The summer before I start 7th year. Anyway my auntie and uncle own a bookstore, so I get to wander around the store, you should see it. Its packed full of all these cool muggle books. Well today I really had nothing else to do but look at books so I sat down in a small corner and I found myself thinking, and where else would my thoughts lean to but. Oliver Wood.  
  
I first met Oliver in 1st year, all he ever talked about was Quidditch, and he was just an average looking boy full of hopes and dreams about Quidditch. Well that was until second year. In 2nd year he qualified to play and Gryffindor Team snapped him up. The training started and suddenly this average looking boy was growing muscles and filling out, soon every female was after him. myself included. Which was why in 3rd year I tried out for a position in the Quidditch Team. I mean after all, I'd always liked Quidditch (especially Puddlemere United) and flying. But the odd thing was that I actually got picked! Which of course got me closer to Oliver as I had planned, but by a stroke of luck it also gave me Alicia Spinnet.  
  
Well Oliver wasn't captain when I first started, and we had this nasty captain, a Head Boy (John Feng) and during one particularly hard training, Oliver and I were assigned to throw and save with each other, and of course we started talking. By the end of the season I had Oliver as my best friend and I realised that I didn't like Oliver in that way anymore! But when 4th year came around -well bottom line- he forgot mousy ol' me! So Alicia and I grew closer than ever and Oliver only knew me on a Quidditch basis.  
  
But now that 7th year had rolled around things were different. Quidditch has given me an athletic body and my mousy-ish hair has turned into a gold colour, and to say the least I have grown up. I was proud and confident with the way I looked. After all in our 6th year social I got quite a few invitations to go with different guys. But now 6th year is over I have once again grown closer to Oliver and I'm starting to like him again.  
  
I wrinkled my nose in despair! What was I gonna do? Oliver could pick any girl he wanted and he has chosen wisely. She was gorgeous. She has black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Oliver chose Alicia Spinnet.  
  
My best friend.  
  
I wasn't sposed to be feeling like this. I mean don't get me wrong I was sooo happy for her, but I felt I had lost out when Alicia told me. I sighed, of course she didn't know how I felt and I certainly couldn't tell her. The only person who knows is Karla, my other dorm mate.  
  
I looked around the bookstore, my parents and I had been here most of the holidays. There was only 2 weeks to go before school started. Looking up at the clock I saw it was 9AM, Alicia was coming to take me to her house for the rest of the holidays in exactly 5 hours.  
  
I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to Auntie Danielle. "Sorry I'm leaving you and Uncle Toby, I like it here." I told Danielle. "That's ok KitKat." she said using my families nickname for me ".are you ok though? Coz you seem kind of glopey!" "Glopey?" I asked, sometimes Auntie Danielle came up with the weirdest of words. "It's a cross between Gloomy and Mopey." She explained. I smiled and shook my head in the negative at my aunt. If only she knew about my Oliver troubles. "Nah I'm fine Auntie Danielle. I'm just gonna go pack my stuff, see you later," I told her and walked out the room.  
  
***  
  
"KitKatabelle!" Alicia yelled at me as I opened the door. "LeishyLee!" I yelled back. I was really glad to see my best friend and I was excited to be spending the last 2 weeks of my holidays with her as well.  
  
Alicia walked me over to her mum's car. Alicia is a half blood. But her mum who is the full witch of the family loves driving Alicia's dad's old sedan. Alicia's place is so cool because half of it is muggle and the other half is magical! Alicia and I had a lazy 2 weeks; we chatted about nothing and everything, and just bummed around. But I was thankful because Alicia didn't speak too much about Oliver. I mean she isn't the type of person to go on and on about a boyfriend, but I know that she is happy with herself for snagging Oliver.  
  
*  
  
"Katie, Alicia do you both have your trunks packed? We leave for Kingscross Station at 7 am sharp ok girls?" Alicia's mum yelled at us from downstairs. Alicia and I were sitting on the couch, "Yes mum." Alicia yelled back. "Read to go to school tomorrow Leesh?" I asked, and Alicia nodded "I can't wait to see Oliver! It's been ages!" Alicia's so excited about seeing Oliver and as soon as his name was mentioned my stomach flipped summersaults. Tomorrow I had to face Oliver and Alicia; I had better get my beauty sleep!  
  
***  
  
We arrived at Platform 9 ¾, trunks in hand and ready to start our 7th year. I looked up and saw Oliver making his way toward me "Hi Bell, ready for another year?" Oliver asked - his way of greeting me. "Bring it on, Wood. We are gonna win this year!" I replied, Oliver nodded and moved on to greet Alicia with a passionate kiss, I steeled myself, but it hurt seeing them together. I shook my head quickly, and ran off to find Karla.  
  
I couldn't spot her on the platform, so I hopped aboard the train and started to check the compartments for my other best friend. I got to the middle section and started looking through the doors. I finally spotted her and I yanked open the door. "Karla!" I shouted, "Katie" she replied. I looked around the compartment; it was a little smaller than usual. "Its small" I said, Karla nodded "it's the only 2 person one, I thought you might need to get away from Oliver and Alicia." "Thanks Karla" I replied. I was lucky to have her as a friend. I sat down across from her, and started to tell her all about my holiday.  
  
*  
  
It was just after lunch sometime, when the train started to slow down. I shot a weird look at Karla because we couldn't be at Hogwarts yet. Shouting started down the corridor of the train and I opened up the compartment door to find (incredibly scary!) Dementors. I shuddered when I saw it and closed the door, trying to lock it. "What's wrong?" Karla asked in a high pitch, "Dementors" I squeaked back. The door jiggled and Karla and I backed up close to the window, Karla started shaking next to me. The door burst open, Karla screamed. it was.not what I thought.it was Cedric Diggory. "Scare you?" he said, looking at Karla. "You almost gave me a heart attack. Do it again and I will kill you!" she almost yelled at him. "Sorry" he replied, flashing us a most irresistible grin. I shook my head at him, smiling.  
  
Cedric looked up at me. "Katie, can I speak to you for just a second?" I was surprised. "Sure" I said, "Come with me then" he replied. I shrugged and followed him out of the room, leaving Karla to gawk at me.  
  
Ok well I hoped you liked it, this is just the start. more Oliver action next chapter. please review!! I need to know what you think of it all! Ciao-for-now Me 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers (see end of story - read FIRST!) Here is my next chapter and I'm sorry it took me sooo long. I've been real busy! So without further ado.  
  
I'm Just Me (Chapter 2)  
  
I followed Cedric out of the compartment, yeah I know I have a crush on Oliver but even I knew that Cedric was definitely hot! "So." I said giving him my best smile (no harm after all!) He grinned back at me "So. Katie, um how was your holidays?" "Err. fine, and yours?" well whatever I was expecting it wasn't that! "It was good actually" he answered me; we stood there awkwardly for awhile. "Actually Katie I brought you out here for a specific reason. I know you're good friends with Alicia and I was just wondering. ishshegoingoutwitholiver?" Cedric asked me saying the last bit in a rush. I didn't quite get it. "What?" I asked giving him my best confused look. "Is Alicia going out with Oliver?" he asked more slowly. Ah. Alicia. "Yeah she is. figures." I trailed off. Now he looked confused "Figures?" he asked. Damn he heard me, well I might as well tell him "Yeah, she is so pretty and she gets Oliver and yeah." I looked down. "Hey Katie, do you like Oliver?" Cedric asked looking up at me, I stared at him. Uh oh, stall Katie, c'mon girl "Err. Um, well that is to say.I. Yeah, I kinda do." He smiled at me (a beautiful smile) "Well you know how I feel, I spose. I better go talk to you later ok?" I smiled and nodded and he left me standing in the corridor.  
  
"Well? Did he ask you out? Does he like you? Do you like him? "When are you going to take it to the next level?" Karla asked me in a rush as soon as I got in the door, I rolled my eyes at her "No, no, maybe, probably never - to answer your questions in order" I noted proudly. "Well what did he want?" she asked. I sighed "He asked me if Alicia was going out with Oliver and then I said yes, and then he asked me if I liked Oliver and I ummed and erred and told him that I did. Then he left. Figures." I told her. Yeah it always figures. "Oh" Karla looked crest-fallen.  
  
*** I was in the dorms, the only one up there getting ready for bed. Everyone else was still in the common room. I changed in to my stripy pj's and flopped on the bed, almost ready to cry. Here I was lusting after my best friend's boy and then the next hottest guy wants her as well, great. I shook myself; I shouldn't be so damn emotional.  
  
Alicia walked into the room, "Hey Kit, you left the common room early, anything wrong babe?" I shook my head in the negative at her, and she nodded "I heard that Cedric dropped by to chat?" stupid Karla can't keep her mouth shut I thought, I answered "Yeah he did." "Cool" she sighed "hey Kit, do you think he is hot? Like really hot? Because I do! I mean I know I have Oliver and all but phew sometimes I wonder, if I wasn't going out with Oliver. well I would so jump Cedric" she told me and giggled, I was silent and she looked at me so I started giggling as well. "Yeah, Cedric is hot, but would you really jump him?" I asked her. Alicia leaned on my bed and thought about it, she turned to me and nodded "Well Kit, I'm going to bed. Say night to Karla when she comes up for me. G'night!" "Night Leish!" I called out.  
  
I leaned back in my bed, my earlier stupor forgotten. Alicia thought Cedric was hot, but not only that she would jump him if it wasn't for Oliver. That was news to me, and maybe news I could use to my advantage. A plan was starting to form in my mind.  
  
*** "Hey Karla" I said "Alls fair in love and war right?" Karla turned and looked at me "You have my blessing Kat, but remember she aint just a minion she is one of your best friends. That being a reminder, is there anything I can do?" I smiled, Karla was so perceptive, and she knew I had some sort of plan for snagging Oliver. "Yeah there is something you can do, you have Arithmancy with Cedric next? Well tell him I need to speak to him, tell him I'll come to the Hufflepuff common room after dinner at 7PM. He needs to let me in." I smiled and grinned "Can you remember all that, Karla? I can repeat!" Karla looked at me strangely and shook her head. "I'll remember it. And Katie you're weird." It was my turn to look strangely, sometimes Karla said the weirdest things.  
  
I spent Ancient Runes in a dream, knowing that Karla was 3 floors below me telling Cedric. He would be surprised, but I didn't care. he would see me, he HAD to. It crossed my mind he might not want to. And I outwardly shook my head.  
  
* "You're looking a lot more cheerful than last night Kit" Alicia said to me at dinner, I nodded erratically and grinned "look, my spaghetti has a face!" I told her "she is in one of her weird moods" Karla chimed in from across the table. "When is she not?" Oliver asked us as he joined the table. "Thanks for that Wood" I answered him, damn he looked good. "Hi baby" Alicia said, I rolled my eyes at Karla. "Guess what? I was in Care of Magical Creatures today and anyway Toby Carthew came up to me and guess what he said? "What? Alicia, Karla and me answered in unison "He wants to go out with Karla! Hows about that Karla huh? You wanna? DoyaDoyaDoyaDoya?" He asked imitating Karla perfectly. "Toby? You serious?" Karla asked Oliver nodded. Karla squeaked "Hell yeah!" she squealed and pumped her fist. "Give it a week" Alicia told everyone "A week? Na mate, 4 days maybe 5" I countered Karla looked at us "As if, Toby is so nice" she said in a dreamy tone "That's what you said about Ben, TJ, Adrian, Andrew, Tom, Thomas and Ash" Alicia said "and don't forget Gus, Terry, Mark, John and Peter.and all the guys at home" I reminded her. Karla laughed and flipped her very blond hair "well I can't help it if I get bored, but Toby seems interesting." She smiled. "I'll go tell him for you. Later Ladies." Oliver said, with that he gave Alicia a peck and left. Jeez I wished I was Alicia.  
  
At 10 to seven I left the Gryffindor common room and smashed straight into Oliver "Whoa! Sorry Bell didn't see you there. Are you ok?" he asked me, I nodded "yeah I'm good. Are you ok?" "yup, listen I need to ask you a favour, can you meet me in the library tomorrow night I have two questions to ask. say 8:30 after training?" was he being serious? Oliver looked serious. Oh my god he isn't joking. "Sure" I squeaked out. "Great" he told me and smiled, leaving me weak at the knees. Oliver Wood, yes Oliver Wood just asked me to meet him in the library, WOW! I sped down the stairs and rounded the corner that led to the Hufflepuff painting, and thankfully there was Cedric. Phew.  
  
"Hey Katie, what's up?" Cedric asked me upon arrival, he looked at me "you're blushing, it makes you look really nice." I blushed harder. First Oliver now Cedric. I smiled "Thanks Ced, I got news for you, and then a proposition." "Shoot." "Ok well, you know how you like Alicia and I like Oliver, well Alicia found out we were talking" Cedric looked alarmed "No, not what we were talking bout, anyway, guess what? She said if she wasn't with Oliver she would try for you. And well it had me thinking, maybe we could make her jealous and yeah well that's all I thought." He smiled at me "Katie, I think it's a great idea. Listen I gotta go but me in the library tomorrow night at 9 and we'll talk then Ok? And hey you're a genius!" "I know! Ok seeya then!" I left the Hufflepuff room feeling elated stage one of Get Oliver was in progress!  
  
*************  
  
Well there you go, I'm starting my next chapter so I'll be heaps quicker this time! (sorry again)  
  
Anyways: BIG BIG BIG thankyou to: Quidditch1, Fruity Penguin (you damn better have enjoyed it. I'm still waiting for your story. hmm, hmmm, don't me a mo'fo'ho! I still luv ya), Jelli (We haven't spoken in ages : I'll call you soon ok babe?) Me, BoPeep, Pinky the Angel, QuickSilver, Professional Scatterbrain (I'm not sure, I like both Ced/Katie and Katie/Oliver. the latter better lol) and Elle-Poohbear!  
  
Please Review guys, I wanna know what you're thinking without having to take apart your brain (kidding kidding)  
  
Love lots  
  
Me (Nad) 


	3. Chapter 3

Ha! I'm so proud. longest chapter yet! Cool huh? Well hope you enjoy and please review! (Fruity Penguin smells! Ha ha ha ha)  
  
I'm Just Me  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm not a bad person; I'm not a bad person. I AM NOT A BAD PERSON. Ok maybe I was. but only a little bit - that was what I was telling myself as I walked up the corridor and mumbled the password (Nymphean Niblick) and entered the common room. Karla, Alicia and Angelina were all sitting in the best chairs by the fire but tonight after meeting Cedric I just didn't want to talk to any of them. I passed by the chairs ducking under hoping they wouldn't notice me. and they didn't!  
  
I let myself into the dorm and settled down on my bed pulling the curtains all the way round. Karla had left on her music on and from the background there was churchy type music. It made me feel depressed. And so I sat there staring up at my curtains and wondering about my life. I was going to the library tomorrow to meet my best friend's boyfriend AND the guy who was the key to my plans and I felt happy. I knew exactly what I was doing to Alicia behind her back and I wasn't even feeling that remorseful. I was a bad person, but somehow the thought of Oliver made it all better.  
  
I was in the great hall for breakfast when my owl (Sunriya) dropped me a small note; on the front it said Katie. I opened it up and written there was:  
  
Dear Katie, I said I wanted to meet you tonight in the library and you're probably wondering why. Well its time I told you, I really like you. More than a friend and its more than like. I love you Katie Bell and I always have. I'm dating Alicia because I didn't have the courage to face you, I was afraid you would turn me down but I can't pretend anymore. I love you and I want you. Please don't turn me away  
Yours Forever  
Oliver  
  
I gasped and Karla and Alicia looked up at me "Are you ok Kit?" they clamoured and I nodded. "I've forgotten a book; I'll meet you in transfiguration!" I told Alicia and Karla and I ran off. I barely made it out of the hall when I heard my name being called "Katie! Katie! Over here!" I turned around  
  
Oliver!  
  
He came up to me "Did you read my letter?" he asked and I nodded, I couldn't talk "Good" he replied. He lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed the side of it, looking deep into my eyes he gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss me.  
  
"Kat! Kat! KATIE!" I jumped up "What?" I asked. Where was I? This didn't look like Oliver's arms; in fact it looked just like my bedroom. Figures. Karla pulled open my curtains "Katie, are you alright?" she asked. I looked up at her deciding to myself that Karla was definitely expendable as a friend, I didn't need her. She woke me up in the most beautiful dream I ever had. "I'm fine" I replied testily to her "Grumpy? Oh sorry did I wake you up?" she asked sweetly, I just looked at her. "Fine, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you snuck past so I figured your tryst went rather well. Care to spill the beans before the target returns?" she said lightly. I sighed, Damn Karla didn't miss a trick - not wanting to answer her I tried to take her off the topic "Karla, what is this music playing? It sounds like church music or something equally classical?" "I guess we'll talk Cedric later but in answer to your question it's Bach. I want to hear what it actually sounds like before I attempt my exam" she answered. I nodded, Karla wasn't that good at classes but what God didn't give her in class he more than made up for in her looks and musical talent - she was a violinist and a very talented one at that about to try for her 7th Grade Music Exam. "Can I practice on you?" she asked "Shoot" I told her.  
  
She grabber her violin and bow and began to play, the music was slow and very sad and she played with such grace that I was soon entrapped. Alicia walked through the door and Karla snapped to a halt. "Oh gawd, I'm sorry Karla I had no idea you were practicing, please continue!" Alicia cried out, Karla smiled and shook her head "Don't worry about it, but I do need to practice especially my arpeggios so I'll go to another room - trust me its easier I need to be alone." Grabbing some music she left me and Alicia in the dorm.  
  
Alicia stared at me "Oh Katie, as much as I love her I'm glad she's gone. I need to talk to you. What's wrong? You've hardly said two words since we came to Hogwarts and Darly" she used her special name (a short accented way of saying darling) "I'm worried. Talk to me, we're best friends or.at least we used to be." Again she looked at me her eyes starting to fill with tears. "Oh Leishy we are best friends, I just." I groped for a suitable reason ".I just thought you wanted more time with Oliver, coz you complained about not seeing him in the hols" I offered oh and by the way I love Oliver I added silently, hearing those words she gave me an enormous smile "I'm so glad that's it Katie. I love Oliver but I also love you too. We'll have a huge D&M tomorrow ok? But tonight I gotta sleep I am so tired. Night Bella" "Night Leish." Alicia pulled her curtains shut and I pulled mine once more, her words kept flashing through my brain 'I love Oliver.' Maybe Cedric could help "cure" that!  
  
Oh dear God, I am such a bad person.  
  
*** Would make up be too much? I thought to myself after dinner that night. Once again I had excused myself from the group and had gone up to the dorms to get ready for Oliver and Cedric. I looked at myself in the mirror and my reflection looked back and said 'No make up Katie, you don't wanna be a try hard. but do put a little bit of mascara on. Those lashes aint as thick as they used to be. Oh oh and the clear lip-gloss, the one from Andromeda's Cave!' I took my reflections advice and applied the make up. There perfect!  
  
I got down to the library just before 8:30 and sat down at one of the smaller tables at the back, habitually I started biting at my nails because I was nervous - I was in mid bite and Oliver came and sat down next to me!  
  
"Hi" I said almost shyly to him, he grinned and said "Hey Bell, how are things?" "Fine. so what's up?" I replied "Like to get down to business don't you Bell? I knew there was a reason why I picked you for the team" Oliver teased me; I rolled my eyes up at him "You need me on the team Wood. I'm the best and you need all the help you can get. So nyeah!" I said poking my tongue at him; he laughed "Oh god Katie you're so funny! You're the best you know that?" I smiled up at him, oh he is soo cute and he just complemented me, stop blushing Katie! "So really what brings you to these parts stranger?" I asked in mock Texan drawl. Oliver nodded and said "Firstly, you know that its Alicia's birthday coming up, well I want to get her something really special. And you're her best friend so you could help me. I mean I guess I'm asking you to come shopping with me. I'm not good at the gift thing. so you and me next Hogsmede weekend. we go shopping, what do you say?" I was overwhelmed by conflicting emotional overload. For one I did not want to go shopping and help him pick out something that would make Alicia love him more but spend time with him alone. how could I refuse?" "Sure Oliver, I'll go shopping with you, no problem." His face broke into a grin "I told you that you were the best Bell. And as you're so agreeing, would you mind helping me in Potions? Snape is on my back and I know that you're doing really well in Potions - Alicia told me." Well now that was unexpected, but good, very very good! "Yeah I could do that for you Oliver, but only coz I'm nice. Say I meet you in here every Wednesday night at 8 ok?" "Cool, thanks Katie. Well I'd better go but I'll see you tomorrow for our Potions lesson. Bye Bell." Oliver got up from the table and started to walk away "Bye Wood!" I called out after him.  
  
I heaved a major sigh and looked down at my watch - only 5 minutes till Cedric came. I sat thinking about what Oliver had asked me. Potion lessons with him, one on one. And he came to me! Not to Alicia (who is basically at the same level as me) that was exciting. what I needed was Karla, she'd be able to help me sort out tonight.  
  
I sat there so deeply in thought that Cedric came up and sat down and I didn't even realise straight away, "Katie, Katie.oi Katie?" Cedric called out to me, I looked up flustered. "Sorry Cedric, I was thinking." He grinned "you're always thinking. So what's the plan?" it was my turn to grin "Ok, well if we start going out maybe - doing the nauseating couple thing and double date heaps, I think Alicia will get jealous. Plus throw in some incidents with her and Oliver and they might become a little wary of each other. But I reckon for now we just start being heaps lovey-dovey ya know? I mean do you mind because we would actually have to act physical and well you know. well you know, um, get together and stuff." I blushed. "Yeah I know Katie, we are gonna have to get with each other and stuff and spend time. So it looks like you're going to be my new best friend! Who knows we might enjoy it!" Cedric told me and winked, I blushed again. "Well girlfriend of mine, I have to get back to the dorms but how bout we rendezvous tomorrow early for breakfast? Maybe come in together - holding hands? Meet me outside the hall at 10 to ok?" "Yup, it's a date. See you tomorrow Cedric." "Bye Katie." And just like that, I too, had a boyfriend. Well not a real one, but soon I would. Oliver. Getting up from the desk I moved in the general direction of the common room. It was time to tell everyone about my new boyfriend!  
  
I'm such a bad person!  
  
There you go, guys! Hope you like my new chapter (now with more Oliver!) please review, this author needs to know how the public like (or don't like) her work! Thanks guys and once again a BIG thank you to Elle-Poohbear and Professional Scatterbrain. I luv you guys!! And also thanks to Wiccan-One14 - Cheers!  
  
Ok well next chap up soon! Have a nice day! 


	4. Chapter 4

I think I forgot my disclaimer so here it is: I don't own anything except Karla. Sorry about how long this took!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I was a wreck, I had spent the last night tossing and turning in my bed thinking about my upcoming stunt with Cedric. I woke to the sounds of Red Hot Chilli Peppers, the muggle CD Karla was playing. Karla was obsessed with muggle music and the lyrics really spoke to me this morning:  
  
"So divine/ Hell of an elevator/ All the while my fortune faded/ Never mind the consequences of the crime this time/ My fortune faded"  
  
"Karla please turn it down" Alicia called out from her bed. Swinging out of bed I saw Karla grooving around the dorm singing loudly. "What's the song called?" I asked her "Fortune Faded" she replied. The song has so much truth, I thought.  
  
"Hey girls," I called out "what should I wear? Today is my first day as Cedric's girlfriend" "WHAT?" yelled out Karla, Alicia and Angelina "Surprise?" I offered to them, meekly. "When were you going to tell us?" demanded Alicia, "Today, I mean I still can't believe it, it only happened last night. But I'd better go shower now, don't want to be smelly" I answered them, and then I ran out of the room. I couldn't deal with them today.  
  
At exactly 10 to, I stood outside the Great Hall looking around for Cedric.  
  
"Hey Katie, ready for day one?" A voice called out softly behind me, I turned and there Cedric was. He came up to me and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. "That wasn't so bad, I mean I could get used to that" I told him jokingly, Ced winked back in reply.  
  
So together holding hands we walked through the doors and I went to the Hufflepuff table and sat down with him. Already I was getting jealous stares from many of the other girls and I couldn't help but feel just a little lucky I was with Cedric right this moment.  
  
We ate quickly and left the Hall as soon as we could. When we got out of the hall, Cedric and I started laughing, it had been so much fun to see all those faces, checking us out. "Thanks Katie, I really enjoyed breakfast, all my mates are jealous of my great looking girlfriend." Cedric told me earnestly, "And vice versa to you Cedric" I replied. Call it fate, but a miracle happened just as we were talking, Oliver came down the stairs, Cedric saw and without any prompting he leaned in and started kissing me. I was caught in the moment and for a tiny moment I forgot about everything except for Cedric's lips.  
  
"Bell?" Oliver called out; I slowly broke away from Cedric and replied "yes?" Oliver looked at us both, his mouth gaping "Katie, um could I please talk to you for a moment, like now?" I looked at Cedric, and he winked at me, "thank you" I mouthed at Cedric. "Sure Oliver." I replied.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him when we got round the corner, "What are you doing with that moron Diggory? He is a loser; you deserve so much better than him Katie." Oliver ranted at me, I just stared at him, he cared about me, well he cared about me going out with Cedric that was a plus. "I'm going out with Cedric because he makes me happy. Don't knock it, it's working ok Wood? If that's all, I'll see you later." With that I walked away from Oliver, leaving him staring at me.  
  
As I walked I wondered why I chose to say that I was with Cedric because he made me happy. In a way it was true, I was sick of being alone without a guy and that was making me sad, but did Cedric make me happy?  
  
These thoughts kept me occupied all through Potions and Transfiguration. When lunch rolled around, I wasn't at all hungry but Alicia dragged me to the table "So Katie-Supposed-Best-Friend-Of-Alicia-And-Karla-Bell when were you going to tell us about the whole "my boyfriend is only the hot Cedric" thing? Huh? Spill girl!" Alicia snapped at me, I looked around at her, Karla and Angie "Sorry guys, I know I'm a pig. Its just I didn't expect this thing with Cedric to happen and then it did and I was so confused about it actually happening that I wanted to wait till morning to make sure it wasn't a dream" God, I spilled out the worst bullshit ever.  
  
Alicia looked at me understandingly "I can see why KitKat, oh god Cedric is such a dream and I am SO jealous! Shhh don't tell Oliver" she smiled at me. I smiled. Could this day get any better? Ha I don't think so. Oliver doesn't like the idea of me and Cedric and Alicia was jealous. All I needed was Cedric to come over to the Gryffindor table, or me to go over to Hufflepuff. I turned to the girls and said "I'm not really hungry so I might go visit Cedric before lunch ends, see you guys in Defence ok?" and without waiting for a reply I walked over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Hey Cedric" I said and slid in next to him "Hey babe" he replied, and taking my hand he kissed the top of it. I smiled and blushed, he leaned in closer to me and whispered "You know you look exceptionally beautiful when you blush" and winked. I was so happy I leaned in, forgetting that I wasn't really his real girlfriend and kissed him on the cheek, which stirred up cat-calls from all of his friends. We looked up, the entire Hufflepuff table was staring at us and so were Alicia, Karla, Angie, Fred, George and Oliver! "Katie, listen, do you wanna meet up tonight? At the library? I gotta talk to you." Cedric asked me, I nodded "Ok Ced, I'll see you at 7. I better go, I have Defence." And I left. Damn Cedric Diggory was hot. Capital H - Hot!  
  
I swear I think I'm getting sick, I wasn't hungry again at dinner so Karla and I skipped it and went up to the dorm to talk. Karla moved over to her CD player and put The Black Eyed Peas on.  
  
"But it still ends up the worst/ And I'm crazy/ Trying to be your lady/I think I'm going crazy/Shut up/Shut up"  
  
"That sounds like what I'm going through Karla." I said listening to the music. Karla shook her head "Nah, you and Cedric look seriously perfect and anyway that song is about the guy lying and the girl not believing him." she replied. "Karla, it's not real. Me and Cedric aren't real. We are just trying to get the people we want." "Are you sure Katie? Because you guys look real and if you're not careful, something will happen." I brushed away Karla's words. "Karla, has Alicia said anything about Oliver, I need to go to stage two." "You really wanna do this don't you?" she asked me, I nodded. "Well ok, I saw them having a fight earlier; it was about something stupid - Potions. Alicia knows he is having trouble and wanted to know why he wasn't asking her for help. Personally I think he was embarrassed about her knowing and they started rowing."  
  
Maybe I could use this to my advantage.  
  
I was in bed, later on that night. The whole dorm was sleeping quietly. My head was turning in circles; I was feeling unbelievably bad about even daring to break Alicia and Oliver up. Sighing, I swung my legs out of bed and headed down to the common room.  
  
There was a shadow by the fire, who could be up at 3 in the morning? "Hello?" I called out softly, the shadow jumped - it was Oliver!  
  
"Oh hey Katie, what are you doing up?" he asked me "I'm thinking, Oliver, about Rastafarian badgers trying to kill me in bed, and I got so worked up I fled the dorm room." There was a short pause and Oliver burst out laughing. "God you're mad Katie, really you are." "So are badgers trying to kill you too?" I asked him. He shook his head no, "I'm trying to do my Potions essay and I'm really sucking. I stayed up most of the night working on our quidditch play and now I'm stuck with the Bezoar heart essay."  
  
I walked over to where he was working and sat down "Nice nightie Bell" he said and winked, I blushed my dressing gown had flown open revealing my very short blue cow nightie. "Keep your eyes on your work Wood, I bet that's how you got into this mess in the first place" I retorted winking back.  
  
We sat there working for the next two hours, and I got to learn more about him than I thought possible. Sitting there, helping him, watching him I noticed he let out these almost inaudible grunts when he was really concentrating. He was smart when he put his mind to it, and with me guiding him along he had his essay reworked and ready to hand up. Every minute I sat there, I fell a little more in love with him.  
  
"Thanks Katie, you have really helped me and for that I am truly grateful. Seriously thank you." Oliver told me as got up from the table. "Its no problem Oliver, seriously." I replied. Oliver stared to walk up the stairs but he stopped and turned to face me again "Katie, be careful with Diggory ok? I mean every male in this castle basically has a crush on you, and I expect if they saw you in your tiny nightie tonight like I did, you would have a lot of men and hormones hanging round you - but what I'm trying to say is you are really pretty, and just coz people like Alicia -" he broke off there, sighed and started again "- just coz everyone thinks Diggory is some perfect hottie, doesn't mean he is worth of you." With that Oliver nodded once and continued up the stairs.  
  
I walked back to the fireside and sat down, Oliver had stopped mid-sentence about Alicia. Alicia saying something about Cedric Oliver didn't agree with. There was more to this story than I had originally thought. But I was too tired to stay up thinking about it all. I would leave it till tomorrow when I could talk with Karla.  
  
As I headed back up to bed, I started to hum Shimmer by Fuel. Bed was calling and so was the song:  
  
"And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past/ But maybe I'm not able/ And I break at the bend"  
  
Well there you have it guys, finally the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
This next bit gets interesting where Katie finally faces up to what she's doing and what feelings she is having. Enjoy and please review. I need to know what you think. Love to all. Nadine Xox  
  
PS I love all my reviewers (esp. Fruity Penguin and Elle-Poohbear!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sweetpeas! Ok its taken awhile I know, but please enjoy this... I really hope you do, ok well on we go...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up fuzzy brained. Brushing my hair out of my face I could see the purple bags beginning to darken against my skin. Karla walked over to my bed "Hey darl, how are you?" she asked, I nodded at her too tired to talk. She peered at me "you are really pale this morning. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. "Alicia come over here a moment" Karla called over to Alicia. Lish walked over "Katie, you alright?" she said, anxiously staring at my face. "I'm really tired actually. But I'll be alright, I swear. I'm going to go have a shower, meet you down in the hall." I told my friends. Maybe a shower would wake me up.  
  
I walked into the hall, half dreaming. Cedric walked over to the table "Hey babe, how are you?" Cedric peered at me, "Are you ok Katie? You look a little peaky." I glanced up at him and nodded "I'm alright." I smiled at him "I swear it Cedric." "Ok well take it easy today, I don't want you sick ok?" he subtly flirted with me, I playfully smiled back at Cedric, but my thoughts were still tuned into Oliver and the conversation of last night. And as if called in my mind power, Oliver walked into the hall. He took slow strides to the table, his hair was floppy – he must have just washed it. I felt like I was on heat. A flush was coming over my body, or maybe I was getting sicker. Cedric coughed lightly to get my attention "Are you still with us Katie?" huh? I wasn't aware of being away. "Yeah, I'm still here Cedric. I'm going to get to classes. See you tonight after practice ok?" taking a last look at Oliver, I left the hall.  
  
As soon as I was in the corridor, the flush lessened. The door swung open, it was Oliver. The heat crept back, slowly. "Hey Katie, are you ok after staying up so late last night? You look pale." I sighed "I'm fine Oliver, really. It is a little hot though" Oliver looked at me, confused. "No it's not Kat, seriously are you feeling alright?" the heat was crawling up my body faster, was it Oliver doing this to me, or what? I started to feel woozy... blood rushed to my head and back out again. Oliver was yelling something. I couldn't quite hear it, he came in to focus and back out again. I dropped to the floor. Blackness. All. Around.  
  
I woke up much later, Alicia and Karla standing around me "Are you alright love?" Karla asked softly. I nodded my assent. Alicia looked at me; her face was tear-stained. "Oh God, Katie I'm so glad you're ok. You gave Oliver the biggest shock; he came yelling into the hall saying you had fainted. I was so scared. You should have seen everyone move. Oh Lord. Katie, please tell me next time you feel ill, even if it's just a little bit. Please, please, please!" Alicia rambled on, I was so glad to have her and Karla. Madam Pomfrey walked to my bedside, "You need rest, dear. You can come back later tonight girls." She said in a final way. Karla and Alicia walked away blowing me kisses and promising to bring lollies on their return. I lay back, nestled in the pillows. Feeling sorry for myself. What the hell was I thinking? Alicia was distraught and all I could think about was stealing her boyfriend. But no more, I would tell Cedric that we had to stop and I would go on without Oliver. I was a tough girl, I could live without him. I couldn't do this anymore to Alicia.  
  
After dinner, Cedric walked into my little room in the hospital wing. "Hey Katie" he called out "are you feeling better?" "Yeah I am thanks Cedric." "Good." He replied and walked over to the side of the bed, pulling in a chair he leaned closer to me. "Cedric, listen, I've been thinking about what we are doing and it isn't right." I stopped to watch his reaction, he smiled at me "No, Katie it isn't right. All this time I've been thinking I liked Alicia. How could that be true? And even though I like Oliver, I don't like him enough to give him to you. Katie, when I kissed you that first time, I felt something I have never felt before. It was amazing, and now everything reminds me of you. I see the sun, I think of your hair, I think of the sea and I remember are your eyes staring at me. You've captured something in me Katie. Something I don't want to let go." I was shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was it a joke? What the hell was going on? I was in love with Oliver, a passionate kiss from Cedric couldn't change my mind, could it? "Please say something Kat?" Cedric asked me softly. "I guess the only thing to say is: Cedric Diggory and Katie Bell, officially a couple – for the right reasons" I told him openly. His face lit up with a smile when he heard me. Taking my hand and giving it a quick kiss he told me I should rest and that he would be back tomorrow. "Bye beautiful." He said as he left the quiet room. I put my face in my hands. What had I said to him, did I like him? I thought about it, it was stupid me pursuing Oliver. He was with my bestfriend. And I loved Alicia, it was time to move on – and I couldn't do much better than Cedric.  
  
*  
  
There was a soft knock on the door about 15 minutes later. "Can I come in?" a soft Scottish accent asked, I smiled "The only person, who may enter, is the one who saved me" I answered jokingly. "That is me, resident Wizard-In- Shining-Armour-Oliver-Wood. How are you Kat, you gave me such a scare. I thought I had lost my best catcher" "Yeah I'm doing ok now, feel a lot better." I answered giving him the thumbs-up sign. "So," I asked "hows everything going? Give us the goss!" "Toby just told me then that Karla broke up with him. He is so cut Katie, you wouldn't believe it." Oliver told me earnestly. "Oh yes I would. Karla always does this. I think she is just needy, it's a personality quirk" "But why does she do it? I mean she didn't give Toby a reason. Its like she is playing all boys, she doesn't have a clue about love. Obviously." Oliver countered. I thought about what he said, my mind flashing back to Karla swishing her long hair, entrancing the boys with her gorgeous hair, and suddenly I was angry "What are you talking about Oliver? I think Karla has got a very reasonable idea on what love is. She knows that it's not about being together cause you have no one else, she knows that she has to look until she finds the right one to make her happy. The one with the personality flaws that you like, the one who you have arguments with but still want to come back to. The one who makes you smile for no other reason that they are here on this planet and they too love you. The one who makes you feel: anger, sadness, pain, joy, happiness and every damn emotion, even the shit ones. Because love is raw emotion and that's all it will ever be, I actually think Karla has a fair idea on love so who the hell are you to criticise what she thinks?" I ranted at him, angered at everything. Angered at how much I loved him but how he couldn't see. Angered that he wasn't happy and neither was Alicia. Angered at the whole stupid thing. Oliver took my yelling in his stride and asked coldly "And does Cedric make you feel those things" his slate eyes piercing mine. I didn't answer him, how could I? "Yeah, thought so Katie." Oliver said walking away from my bed. "Fuck." I said out loud, tears forming and slowly running down my face. Madam Pomfrey's steps echoed quietly through the room. "Here" she said handing me a tissue box "Katie, I'm not here to say anything about the yelling match you had with Mr. Wood – rest assure I'll keep out of your way with that, but I want to talk about the fainting spell" I nodded at her. "I have taken some blood as a sample and my wand confirms that you are suffering from a blood disease, now you don't need to worry – its not too serious, but you do have to keep it in control. This means the more stressed you get, your blood is releasing platelets into the body that shouldn't be there. It means every time you are stressed you have take pills. That's all it means ok love? If you don't, you will faint like this or worse – you could go into a coma." She smiled at me, trying to make it better. "I've contacted your parents, and I'll go through the medication with you tomorrow. Lay down and sleep dear, you've had a rough time – oh and your friends came by, but I told them you were in with Mr. Diggory, they will come in tomorrow to see you." She left quietly then, leaving me there by myself.  
  
I was in a state of shocked disbelief, this was the worst day I'd had in a long time, fainting, the truth of Cedric, my argument with Oliver, this blood disease. It didn't seem to be real. I didn't want it to be real. Fatigued with exhaustion, I slid down in the bed and tucked in my duvet. All I wanted was sleep – but I could see it was going to be along time before sleep would wash over me.  
  
All I wanted was tomorrow to come.  
  
There you go, shant be long with the next chapter – swear! Ok MAJOR thankyous to: CookieLover87 – I was so happy with your review, so major dedication to you – you inspired me to continue! Katotato – thank you – I hope you liked the chapter and if you did – another one coming! And finally Syd8510- *smile of pleasure* thank you too!  
  
Love to all the LoveBugs, Nad XxXxX 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My dreams that night were distorted pictures; grotesque Alicia's came at from every side screaming out "traitor" and disfigured Karla's looked at me reproachfully. And through all of it Oliver came up to me, and shook his head. I could feel his disappointment.

I woke up feeling alone and scared. I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted my friends, but all I could think about was what I had been doing to Alicia and Oliver. Madame Pomfrey walked over to my bed

"Are you ready to go through the medication Katie?" she asked, I nodded. "Ok Katie, these blue pills must be taken everyday without fail. Now, you can't have food in your stomach so it would be best to take them in the morning. These red pills should be taken when you feel stressed or generally unwell. I'll leave the bottles by your bedside; don't forget to take the blue ones before breakfast."

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, how many do I have to take?" I asked feeling confused.

"Sorry dear I forgot about that. Only one blue one a day, and two for the red ones. Ok?

Would you like me to write it down for you?"

"No, that's ok. Thank you Madame Pomfrey." I looked at the bottles, now sitting on my table. I took one blue pill out and swallowed it. I felt so numb; I couldn't believe there was something wrong with me. Slowly the tears started to form and drip down my cheeks.

"Hey baby" Karla said walking over to visitors chair. I looked at the time, it was 10:15 "Shouldn't you be in lesson?" I asked

"Yeah, but I wanted to see how you were holding up. It looked like your heart was breaking yesterday."

I thought about what Karla was saying "Yeah I guess my heart was breaking, like, it struck me what I was really doing with Oliver and Alicia. I mean she was so concerned when I fainted and oh I dunno. Oliver and I had this huge chat and it was kinda flirty, and I thought something could happen between us. Then I fainted, and then Cedric told me he wanted a real relationship – not pretending. And I said yes. And then I had this go oat Oliver, and now I'm all fucked up inside Karla."

Karla looked at me carefully "Ok" she said "let me get this straight, before you fainted you and Oliver had a flirt fest?"

I nodded. "And then you fainted?" I nodded again. "Then Cedric tells you that infact you're the love of his life, not Alicia?" More nodding. "And if that wasn't enough, you and Oliver had a fight?" I nodded once more.

"Shit Katie, no wonder you feel fucked up. That's huge, especially on top of fainting and so on."

"I know, and the thing is, the fight with Oliver got me thinking. It felt like he had come to say something important. Or, or ... oh God I don't know. Its just, well Karla I thought for a moment there, he wanted to..." I trailed off. I didn't actually know what I thought Oliver wanted to do. Maybe I was just imagining it.

Karla looked at me perceptively, "Kit Kat, I'm gonna head back to class now. I'll come back tonight and we'll chat about this some more. For now, I think you should think all of this through and sleep. Ok? Love you sweetie" And without waiting for a reply Karla stalked off.

I just sat in bed and brooded.

Lunch time. I was so bored. I had given up feeling sorry for myself, now I just wanted ti get back to class and see my friends. I wasn't allowed to though, I had to sleep one more night here and I could go back to class for half day tomorrow, then sleep and then return to my normal schedule. Whoopdy doo!

"Hey Katie?" I looked up, it was Oliver! "Hey, come in!" I replied. Oliver sat down on the chair and looked at me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. It was pretty daft of me to say that stuff especially when you had just fainted." he said in dejected tone. I looked at him, Oliver, the one who has caused me such anxiety and such disloyalty to my friends.

"Um, hey that's ok. I was being ass too." I told him quietly, we both sat there silence and awkwardness in the room. "So tell me what's up Oliver. Give me the goss!"

He smiled "Well, Toby wrote Karla this huge letter and gave it to her just then. I thought they were going to get back together until Tom from Ravenclaw sidled up to her and asked her out. Karla has been telling everyone she's in love, and Toby is crushed. Look Katie, has Alicia said anything to you lately? Like, about me?"

I shook my head "No, sorry. Why?"

"Well, I dunno. She seems a bit narky. Actually to tell you the truth I'm kind of getting sick of her constantly talking about you and Cedric. She'd kill me if she knew I'd said that." Oliver looked up at me, anger flashing through his eyes.

I was so completely stunned. Huh? Did I miss something, Alicia talking to Oliver about Cedric and me... Hmmm, I wonder. "Oh, I think she is just excited for me. Don't worry about it Oliver." I said

"I'm not worried Katie. Listen will you be up and out of here by the weekend?" Oliver asked me thoughtfully.

"Mmm yep. Sure will!" I answered.

"I was thinking, do you want to go to Hogsmede with me? Alicia is going home and I need a girl to come shopping with me for my Mum? Would you mind?" He grinned at me, then added "Would Cedric mind if I stole you away for just a little while?" his grin got wider.

"Well Cedric can mind all he wants. Sure, I'll come shopping with you. That'd great." I smiled back.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, "Mister Wood, I believe lunch is over. Back to class if you don't mind." Oliver nodded and stood up, as he walked out the ward, he turned back and winked at me. 'See you soon' he mouthed. I smiled happily to myself, he was so nice, but what about Alicia? Actually Cedric was nice too. I could have Oliver as a friend, and I wouldn't be jealous of Lish anymore. Cedric was definitely the way to go.

"Hey love, how're you feeling?" Cedric asked me, as I drowsily came too. I squinted and rubbed my eyes "What time is it?" I asked him. "5.30, you ok?" I nodded at him.

"God you're cute when you're sleeping babe." Cedric told me as he took my hand and kissed it lightly. I could feel my face growing warm, he looked really good. "Tell me about your day, oh and don't leave any goss out" I told him cheekily.

For awhile he just spoke quietly to me as I listened. I didn't really feel much like talking. But after awhile I asked him stuff about his family. "Well, I live at home with my Dad and Mum, its just me. I don't have any brothers or sisters." He told me, I nodded away.

"Dad's just great, they're both really supportive of me and Dad can't wait for me to finish school. He wants to go on a few trips with just us. I love hanging out with him, I think he gets quite lonely at home. Well, I don't mean lonely, him and Mum are really close, but he misses the whole 'male bonding' thing." Cedric looked at me "Tell me about your family Katie".

So I did, I told him about Mum and Dad and my aunties and uncles and he just listened to me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered. I looked up to the clock "Oh god Cedric, its 8. I'm so sorry I made you miss dinner." He grinned. "I'm not sorry. But I better go I have homework to do. I can't wait to see you back in class tomorrow. I'm missing you already".

And with that he leaned down and kissed me, then walked out the door "Seeya Katie."

Heh heh heh. I think I'm in love. That was such a good kiss!

Karla breezed into the ward at 9. "My darling, how do you do?" she asked.

"Ohmigod Karla guess what? Cedric came to see me, and we talked for hours and he kissed me and it was so good. Oh! And Oliver asked me to come to Hogsmede with him to shop for his mother, and he and Alicia are having problems I think, I mean, not that I care but yeah!" I told her in a rush.

"Really Katie? Wow! Problems eh? I think possibly you still could care, but I have news of my own. I am in love! Isn't that just so great, you remember how I had that huge crush on Tom from Ravenclaw, well he asked me out... and woah. Tom is so hot right now!" she answered me excitedly.

It was great to gossip with Karla, she is so much fun, and just before she left she gave me a letter from Alicia. "See you tomorrow Kit, can't wait to have you back!" Karla said and walked out. I looked at the letter and ripped it open.

"_Dear Kit-Kat,_

_Hope you're feeling better and I miss you. Sorry I haven't been down lately I have so much work, so I gave Karla this quick note to give to you. We need to talk, haven't talked in ages and I have something to tell you. I'll see you tomorrow and we shall talk then. _

_Love you Babe!_

_Lishy-Lee xxx"_

Hmm, I wonder what she wants to tell me. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**_Well there you have it. Keep the reviews coming in; they mean so much to me! And GreenBay, I hope this is a little more spaced out (my bad). It always comes up differently on FF, than it does to my document. (grr). _**

_**Kisses and Hugs**_

_**Nadine xXx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I could finally get out of the ward and go down to school. I was so excited, a day – well half a day of seeing my friends! And Cedric too! I strode into the Great Hall, Cedric saw me walk in and came up and gave me a huge hug. "Come with me!" He said quietly. And we sailed back out to the staircase.

There standing on the steps, even with a few students milling about, he gave me a proper kiss and held me tightly to him. Over his shoulder I could see Karla and Alicia standing by the side of the doors. Karla giggled and waved when she saw me but Alicia just turned away. Huh? What was wrong with her?

When Cedric finally let me go back into the Hall for breakfast, Alicia came up and sat down next to me.

"Hey my love, how are you feeling?" she asked, I smiled wanly at her "Not bad actually. I'm really happy to be back with you guys. What was your letter about, Lish? Is there anything wrong?"

Alicia gave me a quick hug "No Katie. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was that I didn't come and see you more. And that I'm sorry we haven't talked so much. I am really glad to have you back" she said meaningly.

"I'm glad I have you." I whispered back. But when she pulled away from me, something was hiding in her eyes. Like she hadn't told me the full story, maybe I should ask Karla.

Transfiguration. Maybe I should have stayed in bed, I have so much work to catch up and I really want to cry. Oliver leaned over to me and whispers "We still on for Hogsmede?" I nod quickly back at him. Hmm I should tell Cedric about Hogsmede, Alicia would've been told by Oliver already, I wonder if I can catch him on the way to Potions.

"Hey I've been looking for you!" I say to Cedric as I'm going down the stairs to the dungeons.

"I've been missing you." He said saucily.

"Look, Oliver asked me this weekend to go into Hogsmede with him and help him buy a gift for his mother? Its cause Alicia won't be here, she's going home. Is that chilled?" I ask.

He gives me a strange look, "Well you don't need to ask for my permission love, I trust you. Look, I'm slightly uneasy by it all. But I trust you after all; you are my girlfriend – not his. So I guess have fun"

"Oh you're the best Cedric!" I tell him and give him a quick peck. Maybe potions will be half decent after all!

Yummy! Lunch time! I am so glad to be back with all my friends, sitting round the table eating and laughing. Karla rushed up to me holding something behind her back.

"Here, look what we all made you while you were away!" she said and thrust out this huge card. On the front of the card were dancing elephants in tutu's all singing the 'Circus Theme' tune. Inside it looked like the whole of Gryffindor had signed my card; I felt tears welling up at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh thank you so much guys! This is so brilliant. I love my card and I love you!" I told them, smiling. Professor McGonagall came up to the table.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ms. Bell, but its time for you to leave and go back and rest. If you wish you can go back to the dormitories to sleep or back down to Madam Pomfrey." She told me quietly.

"I'll go to the dorms thanks Professor." I replied. So taking my card, I walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady. I was so happy to be home.

It was Saturday, the clouds banked over the sky casting grey light everywhere but at least it wasn't raining. Alicia had left last night just after dinner, and I had stayed with Cedric half the night who told me he wasn't going to Hogsmede at all but was staying in the castle to catch up on some work.

Karla was getting ready in the mirror, jumping around listening to her latest collection of muggle music. She picked up her hair brush and started to sing along:

"_Should I wear a dress and high heels / Should I go out in my blue jeans / He's the boy I met in my dreams / And I tell you girls... he's unbelievable!" _

"Who's that?" I asked her as I watched her sing. "Sarah Connor, I love her! So seeing as Oliver and you are going out, what are you going to wear?"

"I dunno" I told her "Probably a jumper and jeans, looks cold out." I added.

"Yes, but what jumper? Colour? Which jeans? Slim fitting or loose?" she cackled away at me. I held out my grey-wash jeans, they were kind of tight, but comfortable and I knew that they made me look good.

Karla nodded in approval at the jeans "Yeah, they make you look good Katie. I have an idea for your jumper. How about my blue one? The stretchy woollen one."

I looked over at Karla; she had a big bust and small waist "Nah I don't think so Karla, I wouldn't look any good in that jumper. I don't exactly have assets like yours."

She laughed "Don't worry; you'll fit it if I do! Here just try it on..." so I did as I was told and tried it on, you didn't say no to Karla.

"Shit Katie, you look hot!" she told me. I looked in the mirror, I liked what I saw. The jumper was slightly clingy and made my bust look bigger, but the colour brought out my eyes. I smiled at her "Thanks... wait! Karla this isn't a date, I am helping a friend. I HAVE a boyfriend – he's hot and I like him remember?"

Karla smiled winningly "Date? I never said that. Just making sure you look good, want some makeup?" she asked sweetly. I glared at her "No, no makeup. It's not a date. I'm going like this. Goodbye!" I said.

"Sure you don't want some lip-gloss? To protect your lips of course, it's very windy out there and you don't want chapping to happen now, do you?" again in her sweet sugar voice.

I relented "Ok, just give me the gloss. You're right I don't want chapping at all." Karla chucked me a stick of _Watermelon Kisses_. I rolled my eyes at her, collected my bag and started to walk out the dorm...

"_So tonight I'm gonna get him / Got a rendezvous at seven / And I tell you girls... he's unbelievable!" _Karla sung out after me.

It had been a great afternoon of walking around Hogsmede. Oliver's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw my outfit "Wow! Katie! You look absolutely fantastic." He told me, I'd grinned and blushed.

We were at _Gladrags Wizard Wear_ checking out the latest fashion robes and laughing about the ugly styles they had on display.

"What do you think? I think I'm hot!" I said holding up a bright pink robe patterned with orange stars. The colours clashed horribly!

"Oh no _daaarling!_" He told me in a faux-pax fashion voice "That isn't _nace_ at all. You need to look _bee-yooti-ful!_ I'll show you some _faaab-ulous dinnah_ wear." He showed me a mustard yellow robe with dark red blotches all over it.

"Eurgh" I said "It looks like someone got a robe and dipped into mustard and then spread tomato sauce all on it." He held up the sleeve and mimed licking it "They have!" he replied. I laughed, Oliver was so much fun and I was having such a great time being with him.

"I still don't know what to get mam" he said to me as we walked up the main street.

"You know what I remember about your mum when we were getting on the train in 3rd year?" I told him "We were all standing by some kid and she saw that bracelet, the charm one. She loved the look of that, Oliver? Why don't you get her one and start a charm bracelet for her?" Wait on, I thought and crinkled my nose "Hang on, she's already got one, hasn't she?" I asked him.

He was looking at me, a half-smile on his face. "I can't believe you remember that." He told me. I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Katie, that's a brilliant idea. She still doesn't want one and she loves charms and things like that. Says it's a muggle thing she's always wanted to do."

"Great!" I told him "And I know just where to go... _Isadora's Palace_ down here" As we walked down the alleyway he asked me "Do you always crinkle your nose when you realise something?" I smiled again "I dunno. It's a habit I guess." He looked down at me "Well, I think it's cute."

_Isadora's Palace_ had all sorts of things inside. Kind of like a muggle op-shop, she even had a section at the back of the store devoted to all things muggle. That's where we found a beautiful bracelet already with one charm on it.

"It looks like a thistle" I told Oliver. "Great" he replied "A thistle is the emblem of the Scottish history, mam will love that!" As he went up to pay for it, I looked around the rest of the store. On one of the shelves I found a little glass cube, inside it was a lush green country side with little people flying on brooms, it was a beautiful sight. Wherever these little people on brooms went, you went with them. It was like the world in a glass cube. It was the perfect gift for Oliver!

"Are you coming Katie?" he asked me walking towards where I was standing. "Sure, but I'm just going to see if I can use her toilet. I'll see you outside ok?" he nodded and walked off. And so I carried the cube up to counter, paid for it and slipped it into my bag.

It was Saturday night and I was telling Karla about my day. I showed her the cube.

"Oh God Katie, it's so beautiful. He'll love that." She told me as she watched the world go by inside the cube.

"Hey Karla, I left my bag in the common room. I'll grab it and come back up, then I'll tell you more about my fantastic day!" I told her excitedly.

I ran down to the common room and straight into Oliver! "Hey Katie, I was just looking for you. I want to say thanks for coming with me today, and I hope you don't mind but I got you a present. To say thanks, so um... thanks." He said quietly.

"Oh thank you Oliver. You didn't have to do that! I'm happy I came with you, and I hope your mum likes her present" I smiled at him. He smiled back and walked off.

I rushed back up to the dorms to open the present with Karla. "What is it? What is it?" she asked as soon as I told her, I shrugged at her. I started ripping of the wrapping paper, it was a... book!

_Hans Christen Anderson – A collection of FairyTales._ Reading the cover Karla yelled "Oh my god, Katie he gave you muggle stories. You love them! How did he know?" I looked in wonder at the book, it was so beautiful. Hardcover with gold imprints, it was lovely.

"I think Karla, that he remembered me telling him from when we were best friends in 3rd year." I said, Karla just sighed.

I opened the cover and inside was an inscription:

_To the real Princess,_

_May all your dreams and fantasies come true!_

_Yours Ever,_

_Oliver._

I felt like I was going to cry.

_**Being sick right now, I have had plenty of time to write a new chapter! Now with more words! Keep your reviews coming in, I love them.**_

_**With love (and no sick vibes) **_

_**Nadine XxXxX**_


End file.
